Only For Her
by Kolinshar Benito
Summary: She was his angel, his light, his love. But then she was gone. Now, Heero Yui is on the brink of destruction. Then, along came a rabbit...
1. Promise Me

**Only For Her**

Prologue: Let Her Go

By: Kolinshar Benito

_--------------------_

Sirens echoed in the distance, and the smell of antiseptics stung his nostrils as he followed the entourage of medical personal into the Kushrenada Hospital. People dressed into the uniform of scrubs hurried past the group, as another victim was right behind them.

However, he didn't care about anyone else. The only person he was concerned with was lying on a stretcher, a glazed and slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"Oh God, Heero. Please don't let me go," Relena gasped for air as she failed to relinquish her grip on his hand. Crimson liquid stained her dress from her stab wound, her cornflower blue eyes wide as she fought to keep on living.

"Relena, I won't let you go. I promise," Heero told her assuringly, gripping her hand in his. His pace struggled to keep up with the moving stretcher, paramedics rushing along with him as they burst through a pair of swinging doors labelled 'Emergency.'

Relena Peacecraft smiled at him, a tired look entering her eyes. "Heero, please remember that I'll always love you." She took a deep breath, and then a pained look crossed her face as she began coughing up blood.

"Sir, please, you have to let her go. We have to isolate her in the ICU," a nurse informed him impatiently, as she tried to gently pry their hands apart.

Heero shot the nurse a resounding glare. If looks could kill…

But the nurse was resolute with her decision. "Sir, you have to let go of her hand!"

"I'm not going to leave her. She asked me to not let her go, and I am not going to let her go," Heero growled out, and the nurse took a step back.

But the old woman had experience with dealing with over acting patients. Over the ex-Gundam pilot, she could honestly win this battle. "Sir, she needs to be treated for that wound. If she doesn't get medical attention right now, she could die. I mean, look at her!" she motioned toward Relena with her hand. "Sir, she is on the verge of dying. If she doesn't get treated _right now_, we _will _lose her."

Heero cast Relena an apprehensive look. He did not know the extensive medical knowledge needed to fix her knife wound to the stomach, and the internal damage it had already done to her.

"Heero, it's okay. I'll be alright. The doctors will take care of me," Relena rasped out softly, a gentle look entering her eyes.

Heero leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I… I don't know what to do."

Relena cast him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I… I don't know what I'd do without you," he confessed softly, and locked his own blue orbs with her eyes.

"Heero, my dear Heero. I will always be with you. I will always love you. If something does happen to me, all I ask is that you keep on living. For me. Just keep on living. Discover the world that you fought so hard to protect. Make a life for yourself. That's what I'd want you to do," she told him quietly.

Heero looked at her, his hard impassive expression slipping onto his face once again.

"Promise me you won't waste away your life. Promise me, that you'll keep on living," Relena stared at him hard.

The paramedics worked around them noisily. But they had blocked out all other disturbances. Heero stared into her cornflower blue eyes and nodded, "Mission accepted."

"Sir? Sir?" the elderly nurse prodded him, and he blinked back into reality.

"Can you please let her go?"

Heero merely looked at her in confusion.

"Can you let go of Miss Peacecraft's hand?"

Heero looked back at Relena, who was slowly letting her eyes droop in her exhaustion.

"Heero," she said tenderly, "I love you."

He swallowed, and suddenly realized how dry his throat really was.

"Relena… I love you too."

Then deep within his heart, he knew that it was true. It was the first time he had said it aloud, and it was only now that he had truly realized it. Relena's eyes lit up with a light that had never been there before when he said it. He touched his lips gently, still trying to figure out what compelled him to finally say it.

Then he let go of her hand, and the paramedics disappeared through another pair of swinging doors.

His hand left his mouth, and in turn, he stared at it.

He had let her go.

Now, he couldn't wait until he got to see Relena again. He had finally found someone to love.

Everyone close to him had finally found some person to say that they truly loved. Duo and Hilde were inseparable; they were each the brother and sister they never had. Wufei and Sally were dating, and there was the Question looming over Wufei's head. Trowa and Quatre had found a loving relationship with each other. And where was he? Heero Yui, the perfect solider, finally had a person of his own.

------------------------------

The doctor sighed, looking utterly and totally wasted. He collapsed in a chair as he ran a hand through his hair.

He glanced at his watch, and looked at the pale woman lying on the stretcher in front of him.

"Time of death, 2:21 am."

A nurse recorded the number on a paper, fatigue settling around her face.

"Minako, what was her name? I saw her boyfriend or husband outside, and he didn't even want to let go of her hand."

The blonde nurse gave him a sad smile. "Her name was Relena, Dr. Chiba. Her name was Relena Peacecraft."

-------------------------

_Wow, I am so bad. Bad Kolin, BAD GIRL! Another fic, eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this little number. Inspiration strikes when you least expect it…_

_grumbles_

_Now, I need some of that for my OTHER stories. Jesus…_

_Anyway, let insanity ensue,_

_Kolinshar Benito_

_**PS:** I'm looking for anyone interesting in beta-ing this story. I'm looking for some CC for upcoming chapters, because, only God knows many errors I have in most of my stories. Anyone interested?_


	2. He Dreams

He dreams.

He dreams of her laughter, and her smiles. Her voice whispers to him. But listening to her voice is like trying to catch the wind. It is nothing but a murmuring breeze to him, as he tries to desperately listen. And then, she tantalizes him. Her breath touches the back of his neck. Soft lips press against his neck. Her flower petal lips caress his cheek, before kissing him gently on his lips. He makes the motion to kiss back, but she disappears again. Her presence is gone, and it was never there. How can he kiss someone who was never there? But her scent lingers. Buttercups and vanilla assault his senses, overwhelming his mind.

He sees a flash of golden brown hair turn the corner of his mind.

And he chases. He's running up hill, running down hill, running sideways, running upside down. He'll chase her to the ends of the world. He'll follow her till he can hold her again, and feel the press of her soft skin against his. He'll pursue her until he can listen to her sweet voice whisper softly in his ear. He'll pursue her until his lips can press against hers and he can taste her. He'll pursue her until he can press his face in her silky hair and inhale nothing but her sweet aroma. He'll pursue her until his entire body is consumed by her.

_Relena._

Heero dreams.

But eventually, everyone must wake to reality.

Ever so slowly, Prussian blue eyes opened.

* * *

She walked onto the set, heels clicking, skirt swishing, and smile flashing away. Shrugging off her coat, she placed her purse on top of it, sitting down on a chair behind a desk that revealed truth and enlightened millions. She felt powerful. She was powerful. Behind every great desk, there is a great person.

A fairly large woman ambled her way toward her, hands clutching a bag full of essentials. Her make-up artist was in need of a haircut. And a brow lift. And a breast augmentation.

'But despite her physical flaws, she knows how to do her job well,' Rei assessed, as she held the mirror close to her face for inspection. A number of various prop lights flashed in front of her, people to see testing if they were working properly, and a half a dozen people rushed in a flurry around her before the _Ten Second_ cue light appeared overhead.

She placed the mirror on the desk, and an employee whisked it away from the view of the camera. She knew he would place it on the refreshment table, and he did. She watched the woman who always wore her hair in a high pony tail grab the daily newspaper and sit in the same chair, while at the odd interval, taking a large gulp from her double triple. They did the exact same motions, everyday. Every single day. The ants in this colony had no _variation_ to their lives.

But then again, neither did she.

"Rei, are you ready?"

She nodded. A dozen cue lights hung high above the camera's viewing range, and the _Silence_ cue was flickered red.

"You're on in five, four, three," the camera attendant flashed her two fingers, then one.

Rei straightened her posture, and focused her eyes on the projector screen in front of her. Another monitor to the right displayed the actual news channel and what it would look like on a typical television set.

Cue the music.

The camera panned.

"Good morning. My name is Rei Hino, and this is ENN's eight o'clock news. Today, the political and social world is reeling from an unexpected tragedy that struck a little too close to home. Late yesterday evening, the Honorable Vice Foreign Minister Miss Relena Peacecraft was assaulted and stabbed repeatedly in the stomach while she was resting in her hotel room, a few hours after addressing the colony L2's House of Commons on funding for housing infrastructure.

"We now go live to our L2 associate Linda Steele for this breaking news. Linda?"

* * *

Fingers fluttered over the keys furiously, intent on finding _her_ killer.

Those fucking bastards.

Relena was his fucking world.

Relena had encompassed his entire life.

_Fucking _bastards.

Something suddenly caught his eye. He stopped, and scrolled down the page.

_The Black Moon Clan?_

* * *

Minako Aino sat quietly in the corner of the Staff Room, eyes unfocussed as she stared blankly at the bare wall across from her. Her fingers moved slowly, stirring the contents of the Styrofoam cup and the white crème she added disappeared quickly in the dark coffee. The ticking of the clock with the ugly yellow and blue cat above the entry way echoed loudly in her mind.

Stir_. Tick. _Stir_. Tock._

Minako took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch. She slowly closed her tired eyes. God... she was so tired of it all. So tired of just... everything. All this bullshit that she was forced to live through, for _their _sakes. How often had she wondered about taking her own life... just for it all to fucking finish? How often had she stared at her kitchen knife, hypnotized by its glorious and beautiful exterior? How many nights had she caressed its cold steel against her wrists, the blade digging just _oh so close_ to draw blood? How many nights had she...

No. **No**. _This was her punishment_.

This is what she got for breaking the rules.

God. She hated herself. Why the hell did she...?

Another deep lungful of air.

The past is the past. _This was her punishment._

_The doctor sighed, a deep fatigue settling on his face. The dark bags under his eyes were now more than ever apparent. He collapsed in a nearby chair as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pulling more than a few hairs out._

_He glanced at his watch, and looked at the pale woman lying on the stretcher in front of him. Nothing left but an empty shell. He hated his job sometimes. _

"_Time of death, 2:21 am."_

_A nurse recorded the number on a paper, fatigue settling around her face._

"_Minako, what was her name? I saw her boyfriend or husband outside, and he didn't even want to let go of her hand."_

_The blonde nurse gave him a sad smile. "Her name was Relena, Dr. Chiba. Her name was Relena Peacecraft."_

"_You're kidding me. **The** Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the World? That Relena Peacecraft?" Dr. Mamoru Chiba barely looked at her physical confirmation, before gaping openly at the silent figure before them. "I-I didn't even recognize her."_

_Silence reigned. _

"_Shocking, isn't it?" the nurse said suddenly._

"_Well, that's certainly **one **__way to put it!" Dr. Chiba's hands crashed down into his lap. "One of the most powerful leaders in the world today just died on my emergency room table!"_

"_Exactly." _

_Dr. Chiba shot Minako a confused look. "What?" The remark was quiet and barely heard. She was surprised he heard it._

_She lifted her eyes toward him, a sudden, unexplained fury entering them. "Isn't it shocking? Shocking to know that no matter how great our contributions are to society, it all leads down to one thing. No matter how amazing you were, popular, wealthy, successful, even the greatest of us are reduced to..."_

"_What...? Death?"_

_Minako gave a sharp bite of hysterical laughter. Dr. Chiba flinched. She scoffed, lips rising into a smirk. "No. Death is kind to us sometimes. There are some things in this world that will never die."_

_Mamoru Chiba shot his Assistant Nurse a look of unmasked surprised. "So what does it all lead to? If not death, then what else?"_

_Minako ignored him and the repeated question. _What indeed_. "Isn't it ironic that one of the greatest advocates for equal human rights for Earth and Colonies alike was killed by the very people she was fighting for?" She gave a cruel laugh. "Oh, Lady Irony, how you play with us fools."_

Tick. Tock.

_The doctor didn't comment._

Her fingers clenched around the cup, crushing it, and a sudden wave of hot coffee flew over the rim. Minako didn't wince, relishing the pain as the scalding hot liquid dripped slowly down her hand. _Her punishment, eh?_

"Hey, Minako!" Sally Po walked through the doorway, and gave the blonde nurse a small smile. Suddenly, her expression turned to one of worry. "Oh _wow. _What happened to your coffee? Did you squeeze the cup too hard?"

A smile automatically flashed across her face. "Oh, you know me. Minako the Klutz." A frown mechanically made its way onto her face, as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "God, I got it all over my shoes..."

Sally headed over to the nearby table and grabbed a wash cloth. "Here, clean yourself up," she said, handing over the rag.

Minako shot her an appreciate look, all her previous thoughts being pushed to the back of her mind. Her mask slid into place. She was once again Minako Aino, nurse extraordinaire.

"So what are you doing here? Usually, you only work on Sundays."

"I'm not quite sure myself, to tell you the truth. Wufei left a message on my machine for me to come down this morning, only saying that it was important. He didn't comment on anything else," Sally replied, flopping onto the couch Minako had been previous sitting on, and began looking through the cushions for the television remote.

"Wufei? Isn't this the same guy who believes that all women are beneath him?"

"Yeah, but that's before I whooped his ass into worshiping me." The two women laughed.

Sally's fingers grabbed at the hard, plastic remote. She hit the power button.

Rei Hino from ENN News flashed onto the screen.

"We now go live to our L2 associate Linda Steele for this breaking news. Linda?"

The image flipped from the attractive brunette anchorwoman, to a blonde reporter standing in front of a building very familiar to two people in the room.

"Good morning. We are currently outside the Kushrenada Hospital on L2, where several eye witnesses' reports say that they witnessed the Honorable Relena Peacecraft being wheeled into the Emergency Ward late yesterday evening, bleeding heavily around the abdominal region. We also have confirmed reports from various others that say she was rushed into the Intensive Care Unit.

"Now, we have not been confirmed the full extent of her injuries, besides the confirmation of an unknown number of stab wounds..."

Sally's hand covered her mouth, shock filling her eyes. Her eyes flicked back to Minako.

"Wait! Kushrenada Hospital? That means Relena's here right now! Take me to her, please!" she begged, eyes suddenly frantic as she grabbed Minako's shoulders. "Tell me she's alright!"

Expressionless eyes matched into Sally's wide, hysterical ones. Minako shook her head slowly, and the grip on her shoulders tightened.

"I'm sorry, Sally."

"W-what?" Sally could feel her legs failing her, as she slowly let go of Minako and began to slide slowly to the ground, the words Minako was saying only a dull echo in the back of her head.

"I was in the room when she flat lined. It was already too late when she got there... she had lost so much blood. I'm so sorry, Sally."

The news was now broadcasting the last speech Relena Peacecraft gave to the world, previously recorded and now repeating. Her final words to the world were rewound, and replayed. Again, and again. Taunting all those close to her as they watched the Live Bulletin.

_Tick. Tock._

Minako felt nothing as she knelt down beside the woman in shock, and took her within her arms for a hug. Despite her words of condolences, Minako felt no sympathy, no regret. Simply nothing. _Goodbye, Relena Peacecraft_.

* * *

A pair of silver eyes watched the screen in vague interest.

Suddenly, the screen flashed from the live report at the L2 colony, back to ENN's home studio.

The brunette, Rei Hino, appeared on the screen one again, fingers pressed near her left ear as she listened to an incoming call.

"Yes... we have just received an unconfirmed report that the Vice Foreign Minister has actually _died_ from her sustained wounds. In fact, it is being stated that she died early this morning from an internal hemorrhage. However, we must stress that these sources have not been fully confirmed. We repeat, these sources have _not_ been confirmed.

"If you are just joining us this morning, we have verified news that the Honorable Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft was hospitalized late yesterday evening from several stab wounds after she was assaulted in her hotel room."

He sloshed a deep mahogany coloured liquid in his wine glass, before downing the drink in one go. The wine slid down his throat effortlessly, and placed the glass down on the frosted side table before reaching for a slender, silver remote.

"As said before, we have just received unconfirmed information that she in fact died from these wounds. We will keep you updated to see whether this news is indeed valid –"

_Click._

* * *

Relena Peacecraft's funeral was one to talk about for years. Hundreds, thousands, and counting even into the hundred _millions_ of mourners lined the streets in the United Sanq Nations. People walked in the streets of France, Russia, Japan, England, Canada, and the Reformed United States. The former United Earth Sphere Alliance cried for the loss of a most powerful advocate. Hundreds of thousands lined the streets of all the Colonial Locations, lighting candles and holding funeral services in her honor.

"Good evening. My name is Rei Hino, and welcome to ENN's Saturday eleven o'clock news. The Earth and the Colonies are in mourning for the loss of one of the greatest leaders of our time. No event precedents such a global and colonial wide depression such as this.

"Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft's funeral procession was held in her childhood home of the United Sanq Nations, formerly the Sanq Kingdom. A four mile procession brought her coffin to the Sanq Remembrance Alley, where politicians and celebrities joined her close friends and colleagues in a subdued congregation. The mourners numbered into the millions, as people flooded the streets of the capital city to express their love for their former Queen and Princess. Some of the crowd wept, some applauded quietly, but most watched in silence."

The screen switched to a small interview clip. Quatre R. Winner appeared dressed in black, a somber expression on his face. "Relena was the very essence of compassion."

Another panning view of the crowd. Quatre Winner's voice overlayed the images. "There will never be another individual such as Relena."

Back to Rei Hino. Her posture was stiff as she began a small summary of Relena Peacecraft's life.

"Relena Peacecraft was the adopted daughter of the former Vice Foreign Minister Mister Dorlain, and was the only child of..."

The television broadcast faded into the background as a figure stepped out of his office and onto his balcony. Reaching the end of the platform, he rested his elbows on the railing and buried his face into his arms.

"Oh, sister..."

He found it hard to breathe, a sick feeling stuck in his throat.

Suddenly, he froze. Carefully, he lifted his head back up. His back stiff, he tilted his face to the sky, admiring the stars. His ears strained to hear any sudden movement.

"Hello, Heero," he said quietly into the night, unmoving from his previous position. "I knew you would come tonight."

Heero stepped out of the shadows, leaning against wall beside the balcony doors. His body was fully immersed in the building's darkness, despite the full moon light. A frown marred his face. "Don't pretend to think you know me."

Silver hair fell haphazardly as he shook his hair away from his face. "Oh believe me, I don't presume that much."

Silence met him in response.

"What is it you want, Heero? You'd think you'd be in mourning today for my sister."

"I've paid my respects," Heero replied. Two pairs of eyes met and held each others gaze.

"I do not doubt that you have."

Silence reigned once again. Heero might as well have _been_ the wall he was leaning against.

"Once again, Yui, what is it you require?"

Prussian blue eyes flashed darkly. "Names."

"Oh? Of who?" A silver eyebrow quirked.

"The members of the Black Moon Clan."

Silence faced Heero now instead.

The man dressed entirely in peeled himself away from the balcony railing. "So you know that much already, do you? How much have you found out? Well, obviously not enough if you needed to come back crawling to _me_."

"Do _not_ toy with me, _Milliardo,_" Heero bit out, for the first time, emotion clouding his face.

The figure flinched. "I never would have though you would acknowledge me by _that_ name, _Heero._"

"I don't."

"Then why refer to me as such?"

Heero simply stared. "...all I want are their names, _Zechs_. That's all I need."

"What seems to be the matter? You, the great Heero Yui, are not able to obtain it yourself?"

Already knowing he would be met again with irrefutable silence, Zechs started walking back towards his office. "No matter. Follow me."

The pair walked through the open balcony doors, before stopping at a large, red wood desk. Heero sat across from his former rival, Zechs seating himself within a deep, leather swivel chair.

"Before I show you what I know, let me ask you something."

"What is it?" Heero ground out, angry at the fact that he was reduced to asking _her_ brother for help.

Zechs' eyes flashed cold. "Did you love her?"

Heero suddenly stilled. He tried to breathe, but breathing was suddenly the least of his worries. He raised his eyes to Zechs' blue ones – _**her** eyes­_ – and said with such raw emotion, "With all of my being."

Zechs' cornflower blue eyes – **_her eyes – _**suddenly softened. He slowly nodded, and turned his vision away from Heero to face his computer.

"I see," Zechs said quietly.

Pressing a glowing button, his monitor sprang to life. In the right, bottom hand corner of his desktop was a folder labeled "BMC."

"I've been doing my own research into who assassinated my sister, and it seems we've both come up with the same result." Previous discussion noted, but pushed aside for the time being. Zechs clicked on the picture of a hooded man. "BMC is a very elusive and elite assassination team. From what I've surmised, there seems to be six members within this Black Moon Clan, and each member has a history almost as long as ours." Heero gave him another look, glaring at Zechs again for his assumptions.

Zechs pointedly ignored the former Perfect Soldier.

"First, is Phantom Dilandeau. And yes, that is his real name." A picture of an older aged man with heavily sunken eyes appeared on the screen. "He is believed to be sixty seven years old, and connected heavily in the colonial drug trade. Though never proven, he is believed to be in charge of over three hundred clandestine methamphetamine laboratories seized last year." Zechs clicked through another series of photos, and in each of them, Dilandeau was draped from head to foot in a thick cloak. His hands were gloved as well.

"He rarely ventures out into the public, but when he does, he never shows his face."

"How did you get that other picture then?" Heero asked, referring to the photo featuring Dilandeau with heavily gaunt eyes.

"Dilandeau once collapsed in the street suffering from a sudden breathing problem, and was found by a stranger then taken to a hospital. Needless to say, all the doctors and nurses that attended to him were never seen again. As for the stranger that was just trying to be a Good Samaritan, he was found three weeks later in an empty warehouse. Castrated. Along with a various number of other injuries that I have not the heart to delve into.

"Anyway, that one photo is the only one in existence that I found on record. His hospital papers disappeared with his medical attendants, and it is a fact that photo on file was found by accident. It was actually seized from a garbage bin, if you can believe it. "

"Hn."

The former Lightning Count closed the window and clicked on the portrait of a young woman with blonde hair.

"Her code name is Black Lady, and her true name is unknown. To tell you the truth, I barely found any information on her. She's very young, most likely in her late teens, but I can assess that she looks younger. This woman is very adept at using disguises. I couldn't give you an accurate picture of her, even if I wanted to, because from among the various photos that I _do_ have..." Zechs clicked into separate window, and he began to scroll through a variety of different photographs. First, there was a teenage youth looking to age about fifteen to sixteen, with stark black hair, blue eyes, and a very round face. He clicked. A slender young woman, early twenties, shoulder length brown hair, grey business suit, with a pair of large black sunglasses upon her face. _Click_. This time, a young boy aging fourteen to seventeen with silver hair, wide blue eyes and pudgy cheeks, dressed in green suspenders.

Master of disguise, indeed. Heero was hard pressed trying to distinguish similarities between the four pictures he was shown. In fact, if he had not been told that they were all the same person, he would not have noticed.

"Next is Crimson Rubeus. High school drop out at 16. Grew up on the streets of L2. Mother is in jail for robbery, and father is deceased, or missing. Rubeus spent some time in a juvie hall for six months, and was released early for good behavior. He doesn't try to hide his whereabouts for the most part, but it's hard to track him down.

"Also, you must note that he's quite proficient in hand-to-hand fighting and knife throwing. It is also believed he is homosexual. He has been previously charged numerous times with attempted rape and statutory rape, but those charges were dropped against him. Wonder why...?" Zechs mused humorlessly.

There was suddenly a knock on the office doors.

Zechs turned to tell Heero to disappear for the moment, but when he looked, Heero was already gone.

"Oh, Perfect Soldier..." he mused in slight amusement, before turning his attention to the door. He called out, "Please, do come in."

The handle twisted, and in stepped an elderly man dressed in a pressed suit.

"Paegan. It's a pleasure to see you again. I trust your flight was pleasant?"

"Same to you, Master Milliardo. And yes, the flight over was quite enjoyable, thank you very much for you hospitality. Although, I do admit it was quite a bit lonelier without the Mistress..."

"We all miss Relena greatly, Peagan."

Zechs turned to shut off the computer, closing the various documents. He hadn't had enough time to show Heero the last two members of Dark Moon. Hopefully Heero would be able to figure it out the rest of it for himself.

Heero hated going to other people for help.

* * *

_Relena._

He looked over the harbor, the sun creating bleeding mess of orange and red hues in the sky. He met her on this very beach. He had crashed landed on Earth, threw his Gundam into the ocean, and stolen an ambulance from right in front of her. This is the very location where he met the girl who would change his life forever.

"You know, research shows that coffee contributes to hair loss," informed a voice from beside him.

Heero raised his head to look at the speaker. Why hadn't he heard anyone approaching him? Suddenly, his eyes widened. He had to blink twice.

_Relena?_

Her physical similarities to Relena Peacecraft were almost uncanny. With the setting sky as her background, she looked like something out of a dream. Soft, blonde hair wafted gently in the breeze, her blue eyes staring at him with a silent smile. _Relena?_

"Hair loss?" He reiterated, as if not hearing her properly. 'Is that true?' he asked himself. Not that he was concerned. He eyed the drink in his hand a little more cautiously.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I just wanted to break the ice so you could move over and share the bench." She laughed. Her voice chimed in the evening chill. No. Not Relena. Relena's voice was more melodic, more smooth.

Stranger. She was only a stranger.

"Do you mind moving over?"

He slowly shifted over, making a little more room for the woman to sit on. He glanced at her out of her corner of his eye. No, not Relena. For one, her hair was a more of a pure blonde than the honey brown blonde Relena had possessed; and her eyes were more cerulean than cornflower. This woman smelled of sunshine and marshmallows.

No. Not Relena.

"I just love to look at the sunset."

Heero ignored her, angry at the stranger for entering his personal space. _Shut up_.

"The colors in the sky are simply marvelous. They're such warm tones..."

_Shut up._

"It always gives me such a new hope for the next day."

_Shut. Up. _What do you know of hope?

"Just looking at such a sight makes me want to keep living in this beautiful world."

Heero froze. _"Promise me, you'll keep on living!"_

_Her _voice echoed in his mind. _"Promise me!"_

He slowly turned to look at this strange woman, and found himself mesmerized by a sudden light gleaming in her eyes as she looked onto the horizon. And he was suddenly enraptured.

This stranger's eyes were filled with everything _she _had reflected in her own.

Honesty. Confidence. Fiery determination.

_Relena._

* * *

_TBC._

/cringe. Yes... two years. I know. Check my LJ for updates on my life, and feel free to rant at me if I take another two years to update this story. Lord only knows I deserve it...

And if you're pissed at the fact that Relena Peacecraft isn't bashed severely in this fic – go away. I'll admit I had my own phase where I thought that way, but came to realize that she in fact, is quite the admirable character. I refuse to let this story become another bash fic. If you're going to be angry, be pissed at the fact that I honestly _suck_ at updating.

**KB**


End file.
